Various mobile devices, including but not limited to smart phones, netbooks, other notebook computers, personal media players, and the like, may be configured to allow a user to install and run various applications such as games, utilities, etc. Such applications may be provided by a mobile service provider, mobile device manufacturer, mobile device software manufacturer, and/or third party, via an application server that acts as an “application store” from which users can download applications, sometimes for a fee.
In some environments, the provision of applications for mobile device may be restricted by a mobile device manufacturer or mobile operator. In such environments, users may be able to obtain applications from a single source, such as an application server managed by a mobile device manufacturer, via a single channel, such as a desktop client running on a computer to which the mobile device is connected, for example, via a tether, wireless connection, etc. In such use environments, synchronization of a state of the mobile device with a state of the application server may be relatively straightforward due to the narrowness and constraints of the mobile application use environment and distribution channel.